starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gotal
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Zoogdieren | subsoorten = | lengte = 1,80 tot 2,10 meter | leeftijd = > 76 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Antar 4 | gesproken = Antarian | geschreven = | kolonies = Prindaar System | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Onbekende Gotal in Chalmun's Cantina Gotals waren een zoogdierachtig species afkomstig van de maan Antar 4 en waren makkelijk herkenbaar aan de twee kegelvormige uitsteeksels op hun hoofd. Fysiologie Gotals werden zo’n 1,80 meter groot maar konden ook meer dan 2 meter groot worden. Gotal hadden een grijsbruine huid die hun lichaam beschermde tegen extreme temperaturen en kleine ogen die in het donker konden zien. Gotal hadden platte neuzen en scherpe tanden om vlees te kunnen scheuren. Gotal hadden ook lichaamshaar, op hun gelaat leek het op een baard, maar hun grootste kenmerken waren twee kegelvormige uitsteeksels op hun hoofd. Hoewel Gotals alle zintuigen bevatten, waren deze eigenlijk onderontwikkeld gebleven. Ruiken konden Gotals helemaal niet. Om dit gebrek te compenseren, hadden Gotals een elektromagnetisch veld ontwikkeld dat werd geprojecteerd door de hoorns. Deze hoorns bevatten sensoren die de primitieve Gotal naar eten en drinken leidde. De hoorns bevatten tal van zenuwen en konden de kleinste verandering in hun omgeving waarnemen. Ze herkenden signalen in infrarood, in hittegolven, radio golven en in neutrino’s. De Gotals konden zelfs de Force waarnemen dat voor hen een soort zoemende aanwezigheid was. Voertuigen, schepen en Droids brachten door hun electromagnetische straling Gotals in verwarring. Daarom bleven ze steeds uit de buurt van Droids. Gotal technologie was gebaseerd op chemische reacties. Met hun hoorns konden Gotals personen op zo’n 10 meter afstand opmerken en zelfs hun gemoedstoestand, gezondheid en sterkte afmeten. Een Gotal moest gedurende zijn leven de controle krijgen over zijn krachten. Gotal babies beleefden helse pijnen door de talloze gevoelens en waarnemingen die hun hoorns opnamen en hen doorstuurden. Gotal kinderen begonnen op zeer jonge leeftijd dingen te leren. Na twee standaard jaren konden ze stappen en na drie jaar konden ze praten. Tot ze de volwassen leeftijd van 12 jaar hadden bereikt, ondervonden Gotal moeilijkheden om geluid te filteren. Gotal kinderen waren vaak neerslachtig totdat ze de gave onder de knie kregen om oninteressante informatie te filteren. Cultuur Gotals ontdekten erg snel de weg naar de ruimte. Op Antar 4 leidden zij een anarchistisch maar vreedzaam bestaan. Een centrale regering en wetten bestonden niet omdat Gotals zeer beleefd met elkaar overweg gingen. Er bestonden wel gerechtshoven om criminele Gotals of buitenstaanders te bestraffen. Gotals kon men in heel het universum aantreffen, vooral waar er veel nonhumans samentroepten. Ze werkten als huurlingen, raadgevers, diplomaten, onderhandelaars, ondervragers, lijfwachten en sociale werkers. Gotals waren ook succesvolle zakenlui en handelaars al moesten ze dan hun spraak bijwerken om mensen te kunnen overtuigen van hun goede wil en enthousiasme. Gotals waren formidabele gokkers en veel goktenten verboden Gotals zelfs om deel te nemen aan belangrijke wedstrijden. Professionele gokkers zagen het als een uitdaging om het tegen een Gotal op te nemen. Veel species vonden het onaangenaam om in het gezelschap van Gotals te vertoeven omdat ze perfect hun gevoelens en intenties konden waarnemen. Gotals konden in zeer zeldzame omstandigheden Jedi worden indien ze de Force correct konden plaatsen met het gevoel in hun hoorns maar uit officiële rapporten bleek hierover geen uitsluitsel. Het Empire maakte zelden gebruik van hun diensten omdat ze te veel sympathie hadden voor de vijand. Hoorns thumb|250px|Gotal in actie Door hun natuurlijke gave van hun hoorns waren Gotals uitstekende jagers. Ze joegen vooral op een paardachtig beest genaamd de Quivry. De Gotals konden makkelijk de zwakkere exemplaren eruit halen en deze als prooi lokaliseren van op 10 kilometer afstand. Om deze reden waren Gotals ook gegeerd als Bounty Hunters in het universum. Gotals gebruikten hun hoorns ook om met elkaar te communiceren. Ze konden gedragingen, gemoedstoestanden en drijfveren van elkaar te weten komen zonder te praten in het Gotal. Gotal waren daarom extreem beleefd en gevoelig tegen elkaar zodat ze elkaar nooit irriteerden. Ze spraken nooit over emoties en communiceerden enkel in abstracte ideeën. Hun taal, het Gotal of Antarian kende ook geen gevoelens. Daarom dachten andere species dat Gotal gevoelloos en onbetrouwbaar waren, zeker omdat men nooit het fijne kon te weten komen van een Gotal communicatie onder elkaar. Door de hoorns waren Gotal goede partners en ouders. De Gotals kenden geen paringsrituelen en liefde op het eerste gezicht was zeldzaam bij Gotals. Wanneer Gotals trouwden, kwamen er meteen kinderen die zij samen opvoedden. Zoals eerder gezegd kon een te sterke aanwezigheid van elektromagnetische energie een Gotal helse pijn bezorgen en daarom bleven ze weg van Droids en technologie. Omdat dit het leven van Gotals bemoeilijkte buiten Antar 4 bedacht de Gotal zakenman Alyn Rae de innovatieve Cone Sock. Dit door chemicaliën gestuurd kledingsstuk blokkeerde de elektromagnetische zendingen waardoor Gotals geen pijn ondervonden. Rae ontwierp deze technologie met de hulp van befaamde geleerden. Hoewel de Cone Socks enkel betaalbaar waren voor de rijke Gotals, begonnen meer en meer Gotals die Antar 4 verlieten, zo’n dingen te dragen om hun leven draaglijker te maken. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Gotal Het bizarre klimaat op Antar 4 met extreme temperatuursverschillen en de afwisseling tussen extreme blootstelling aan licht en de totale duisternis, zorgden ervoor dat veel species op Antar 4 extra zintuigen ontwikkelden. Antar 4 was rijk aan mineralen zoals Magnetite. Geleerden geloofden dat de Gotals hun gave in verband stond met de aanwezigheid van al die mineralen op hun thuiswereld. De Gotals vonden snel de weg naar de ruimte en koloniseerden vier van de nabijgelegen manen. Ze voerden mijnwerken uit op de 5de maan alvorens ze de Galactic Republic vervoegden als één van de eerste leden. Gotals vermeden wel planeten waar veel technologie werd gebruikt zoals de Core Worlds. Rond 35 BBY werd de relatie tussen de Gotals en het universum wat stroever. Gotals interpreteerden regelmatig signalen en gevoelens van andere species op een totaal verkeerde manier. Zo dachten ze dat affectie altijd gelijkstond voor liefde en dat boosheid steeds leidde tot onvoorwaardelijk geweld. Een Gotal zou ooit een Jedi hebben begraven omdat hij meditatie verwarde met dood. Ten eerste moest het Duinuogwuin-Gotal Conflict opgelost worden en tijdens de Separatist Crisis vervoegden ten tweede tal van Gotals in 22 BBY de Gotal Assemby for Seperation en de gevaarlijke splintergroep Roshu Sune. Tijdens de Battle of Antar 4 in de Clone Wars spanden de Jedi samen met de Antarian Rangers om de maan te bevrijden. Veel Gotals van Roshu Sune vluchtten naar Atzerri waar de Gotal Hostage Standoff plaatsvond. Antar 4 werd veroverd door de CIS en de Gotals konden helemaal geen voordeel halen uit de Clone Wars. Tijdens het Empire werden de diensten van sommige Gotals genegeerd uit vrees dat ze sympathie zouden krijgen voor de vijand. Sommige Gotals sloten zich dan ook aan bij de Rebel Alliance. Bekende Gotal *Feltipern Trevagg *Nathanjo Nirrelz *Glott *Alyn Rae *Lumbra Achter de Schermen *Ron Cobb ontwikkelde de Gotals eerste als een ‘High Tundra’ species. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *The Star Wars Holiday Special *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Sphere of Influence **Corruption **To Catch a Jedi Bron *Gotal in de Databank *Gotal Guerillas Hijack Commuter Hopper, Take Hostages in HoloNet News *Gotal Standoff Ends Violently in HoloNet News *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species category:Sentients category:Zoogdieren category:Gotals